


Old

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason has noticed something.





	Old

Jason wasn’t meant to grow old. He was destined to die young. To be crushed and blown to pieces. But then there was a miracle. He was saved, and damned. Jason stared at the white hairs that had slowly begun to grow through Tim’s dark hair.

He turned to the mirror and frowned. He hadn’t changed in years. He still looked the same as he did when he broke out of Blackgate. He hadn’t aged.


End file.
